


All Systems Go

by Volumes_Too_Logan (AceGhostHost)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Platonic Moxiety, Prinxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceGhostHost/pseuds/Volumes_Too_Logan
Summary: Virgil is faced with a problem that no amount of pacing can solve.  Patton helps sort his thoughts and make a decision.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 29





	All Systems Go

Virgil wasn’t sure when or how he’d gotten to the kitchen, but he suddenly realized he was surrounded by bustling cooks and waitstaff. He wasn’t really surprised that he’d found his way into the chaos of the kitchen, though, since he always found himself oddly at peace in the center of this calamity. He was surrounded by people, yet invisible if he chose to be. Virgil started wandering around and giving the staff some helpful tips here and there and he found himself smiling as he received positive responses and thanks from those he helped. 

“Virgil!”

He flinched and his smile wavered as he turned around.

“H-hey Patton,” he said, sheepishly, the remnants of his smile lingering half-heartedly.

“We’ve been looking for you everywhere! Do you know what time it is?” Patton seemed more flustered than upset, but paused when he saw Virgil looking back at him, slightly panicked. “Sorry for startling you, I just… We need you in place in a few. Logan’s doing his best to distract Roman, but he’s going to realize you’re missing sooner or later.”

Virgil scuffed his shoe lightly on the linoleum tile, satisfied by the little black smudge it left behind. Patton cleared his throat and Virgil finally looked up again. “I know, I- I don’t really know how I got here, I guess I just kind of wandered?” His sincerity was clear, but Patton being the ever-aware friend that he is could see that something was off.

“It’s going to be okay, you know? It won’t take too long, regardless of whatever Roman says. And then you get to sit and relax and eat. It’ll be great!” He thought for a moment and then added, “Plus I know a certain prince who would really love to see you right now.”

Virgil blushed and looked down at the tux he was wearing and remembered how excited Roman had been on the day Virgil proposed. He figured that Roman would probably want to do something extravagant and outlandish given the multitude of proposal videos he’d accidentally left open on his computer, so Virgil decided to beat him to the punch. He’d done it in one of their favorite parks at night when all of the fairy lights and fireflies lit up the night sky. It had been beautiful and personal and quiet- that is until Roman started yelling happily saying “Yes! Yes! A million times yes!!”

Patton could see a ghost of a smile on Virgil’s face at the memory and could only guess what it had been like to be there, but he knew that however it had happened, it had been just between the other two. Suddenly Patton gasped and Virgil looked up to see a bright smile grace the older’s face.

“What is it?” Virgil said cautiously, wary of nearly all of Patton’s ideas.

“Okay, so I know that you aren’t really into all this ‘fanfare’ stuff…” He started

“Yeah?”

“And you definitely got a lot of Tupperware as gifts…”

“I don’t see how that’s relevant?”

“Now hear me out, but… What if you two eloped?”

Virgil nearly choked on air and Patton rushed forward to steady him. “W-what!? We can’t just- just _elope_! We have all these people here a-and the food?? What would Roman say?”   
  
“You can ask him yourself,” Patton said with a smile, pointing to the door just past Virgil’s shoulder. Roman was staring at them through the small window, mouthing something that looked like _What’s happening? Are you alright?_ Virgil honestly could’ve fainted right then and there had Patton not still been there to steady him. The room felt like it was spinning as he ran through the multitude of options he had in this moment alone. He could run away and get married or stay and do… the exact same thing. Except, he thought, it wouldn’t be the same. Running would be like how it was before: Intimate, personal, close. He looked from Patton to Roman then back again.

_Well it was now or never._

Virgil gave Patton a small smile and nod before dashing to the door and flinging it open. Roman took a step back, feeling the excited energy radiate from his fiancé as Virgil grabbed his hands, leaned in close, and whispered “Let’s have an _adventure_ ,” before bolting for the doors and down the steps to the car, a confused, yet exhilarated Roman nearly flying behind him.


End file.
